Semiconductor devices and integrated circuits used in a variety of electronic applications, such as cell phones and other mobile electronic equipment, are typically manufactured from a single semiconductor wafer. The dies of the wafer may be processed and packaged with other semiconductor devices or dies at the wafer level, and various technologies have been developed for wafer level packaging. In addition, for multi-die packages, the arrangement of the dies and the corresponding connecting elements affects data transmission speed among semiconductor dies and reliability of the packaged products.